Blackjack, also known as Twenty-One, is a card game that has been played for many decades by recreational players and gamblers. Blackjack is a mainstay at casinos all over the United States and the world.
Generally, at casinos, blackjack is played according to a set of standardized rules. These standardized rules include rules regarding the play of the cards and rules regarding how the players may place wagers.
In recent years, video blackjack has become popular. Video blackjack (also referred to as electronic blackjack) is played on stand-alone gaming devices or on client devices, such as computers or the like, which communicate with servers over a network, such as the Internet.
Typically, video blackjack is played by individuals against the house (also referred to as the “dealer). The dealing of the cards from virtual decks and shoes is controlled by one or more computers. Certain known video blackjack games permit a player to play several hands simultaneously against a dealer hand. Such games permit the player to obtain a greater number of game outcomes per duration of time played, and at the same time, typically enables the video blackjack provider to increase profits due to the increased number of outcomes.
However, these prior art games do not take full advantage of the increased game speed and number of outcomes possible using electronic means, such as the Internet or gaming machines.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for playing an improved electronic multi-hand blackjack game.